


giggle at a funeral

by charleybradburies



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coitus Interruptus, Comment Fic, Community: 1_million_words, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficathon, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, Orgasm Delay, POV Clint Barton, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"My church offers no absolutes...</i>
  <br/>
  <i>She tells me, "Worship in the bedroom."</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The only heaven I'll be sent to</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Is when I'm alone with you..."</i>
</p><p>for the Gods + Monsters ficathon on lj @ clockwork-hart1</p>
            </blockquote>





	giggle at a funeral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



Nothing is certain, and even less is sacred - which kind of means that everything is, in a weird way - but neither of them particularly cares. 

“You got a way o’ things, girly girl,” Clint grumbles one particular time, when they're sweaty and riding the high of a near death experience and crashing into each other in his apartment, kind of like she came crashing into his life (not really, just, it feels a lot like that sometimes.) 

He hadn't known what to expect to begin with, but of course as soon as he’d started getting used to having to buy twice as much coffee (because Kate was freaking drinking all of it anyway) they’d progressed to him bringing her coffee in bed in the morning. 

Well, he doesn't really _bring_ her coffee, he just...makes one cup of coffee and accepts that she's going to drink half of it or more. But then again, after she's up, she wakes him up anyway, with that obnoxiously adorable laugh and innumerable kisses and sometimes even really fucking _fabulous_ blowjobs, so maybe he really _is_ bringing her the coffee - besides, it's not like he can't taste it on her lips, like he doesn't insist on kissing her deep enough that he probably is consuming some caffeine while he's at it.

"Oh, yeah, Hawkeye? Like what, making you hard?" she moans breathily - and entirely truthfully - and he can't help but laugh.

"Yeah, Hawkeye, among other things," he groans back at her, and she smiles some stupidly perfectly smile that he just can’t get enough of, because, duh, it’s perfect, and she’s perfect, and even just grinding up against her is some level of perfect; and even though the first thing Clint wants is just to make some attempt at kissing that smile off her god-awfully perfect lips, she beats him to action, instead shoving him against his own damn wall and yanking his pants and boxers down to his ankles. 

She doesn’t even give him a chance to twine his fingers in her hair before she’s dropped to her knees and wordlessly gasped him all the way into her mouth, the head of his cock pressing against the back of her throat as he moans and whines and reflexively pushes himself farther in. Her mouth is warm and welcoming, and she braces herself against his thighs with sweating palms and shivers when he finally manages to get a grip around her neck with his own, shaky fingers.

True to character, she’s so focused on trying to get him off that he only has to set her just barely off balance for her to be able to scoop her up off the floor and toss her into bed. Then, it’s Clint’s turn for a taste, and Kate’s turn to moan. 

And _apparently,_ Hill’s turn to ring him.

“No, no, no,” Kate protests immediately as he sighs and considers going to answer the phone. The fact that Hill actually _called_ meant that something serious was going down - something he might actually be needed for - but Kate yelps at him and does the best job she can of pressing his face back towards her delicious self, and he lies to himself and says that obviously it wasn’t urgent enough to drop by. Not that SHIELD knows where his apartment is; he had managed to withhold that much...but whatever. Crime fighting is great, but he’d rather eat Kate out anyway, so that’s precisely what he does. 

And he’s really good at doing it like he’s a starving man, really good at making it through Kate’s reflexive flailing as she bites down on one of his pillows and her feet hit the top of his back because she’s _so goddamn close,_ exactly where he likes her (because whether she likes it or not, he is stronger than she is, and he can keep her pressed underneath him and on the edge of orgasm for a _long_ time). 

The thing is, as much as she gets annoyed about it in the moment, going down on her for as long as anyone humanly could is honestly the closest to praying Clint’s ever gotten; and being the subject of her annoyance for any length of time is an entirely fine price to pay for the pure, mutual, heaven that comes with her eventual release, with her eyes rolling back in her head and her haphazard smile tasting herself in his kiss and her arms urging his body ever closer to hers as she exhaustedly fades into sleep, and he after her.


End file.
